


A Questão Casual

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Walk Of Shame
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Como casualmente chegar em uma pessoa e dizer que você quer ser comido por ela? Antes de tudo: não faça como Byun Baekhyun.





	A Questão Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Baseada nesse tweet: https://twitter.com/emotionserotica/status/875509384679276544

Baekhyun vestiu a camiseta, entrou na calça jeans, penteou os cabelos para trás e se encarou no espelho, girando algumas vezes em torno do próprio eixo, sentindo-se belo ao mesmo tempo em que muito, muito nervoso. Normalmente, aparência não era um fator que incomodava o homem em nada — era jovem, saudável e tinha consciência das próprias qualidades, uma delas o corpo do qual cuidava com muito carinho —, mas aquela não era uma situação normal: prestes a encontrar Yixing pela sexta vez, Baekhyun sentia que precisava estar absolutamente impecável para aumentar as chances de conseguir aquilo que tão ardentemente desejava.

Que era levar no cu — não do jeito ruim, claro, do jeito bom. Do jeito  _fode logo essa buceta._ Do jeito é hoje que eu perco a tampa do cabaço.

Baekhyun não se considerava um viciado em sexo, embora o termo satiríaco fosse sensual o suficiente para se fazer soltar em algumas conversas; ele apenas gostava da atividade, bastante, e costumava ter um dedo muito bom para escolher parceiros, o que lhe rendia ótimas experiências. Já experimentara de tudo: homens, mulheres, os quais já comera e pelos quais já fora comido, às vezes por mais de um de uma vez só. A única coisa que ainda não experimentara e que queria, muito, era a visão, sensação, enfim, a experiência de poder provar não apenas o pau de Yixing, mas Yixing inteiro, com sua covinha na bochecha, seus risos lânguidos, seu jeitinho manso e macio de ser.

Chanyeol jurara de pés juntos que Baekhyun estava apaixonado. Na hora, ele resistira e cantara que não com todas as forças, mas ali, no espelho, caprichando no delineador porque sabia o quanto ele valorizava seus olhos, Baekhyun sentia que talvez fosse a hora de aceitar. Estava caidinho sim e queria muito que aquela relação durasse além dos encontros em que Yixing não se cansava de ser absurdamente fofo e dos beijos quase castos trocados na hora da despedida.

E queria levar no cu.

Simples assim.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso e, após terminar de delinear o traço dos olhos e soprar um beijo para o próprio reflexo, Baekhyun o alcançou, sorrindo ao ler as mensagens no display.

 

**Lay-hyung <3**

“ _Hey, Baek, gracinha, tudo bem?_

_Estou saindo de casa agora para te buscar_

_Já está pronto?_

 

**Eu**

_Não, mas estarei quando você chegar_

_Aonde vamos?_

 

**Lay-hyung <3**

_Surpresa_

_Mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar_

_Se puder usar aquela gargantilha bonita que você tem_

_Você fica ótimo com ela_

_Já chego_

 

Baekhyun sorriu bobo consigo mesmo, vestiu a tal gargantilha e trancou a casa, esperando por Yixing na portaria do prédio. Batia os pés nervosamente no chão e mordia o lábio inferior com mais força do que o recomendado, encontrando alívio na dorzinha aguda que vinha ao arrancar uma ou outra pelinha com os dentes. Aonde iriam? Baekhyun detestava surpresas, pois conseguia reagir de maneira completamente errada em todas elas. Ainda não conseguira se esquecer da data em que todos os amigos se juntaram para lhe fazer uma festa surpresa de aniversário e, no momento em que todos gritaram “parabéns”, a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder era que um pedaço da decoração do teto estava descolada.

Escondeu a cara nas mãos com a lembrança. Queimava de vergonha sempre que aquilo lhe voltava à mente.

Yixing chegou poucos minutos depois e cumprimentou-o com um beijo na bochecha quando Baekhyun entrou no carro, abrindo aquele sorriso de covinhas e tudo ao ser puxado pelo pescoço para um beijo de verdade.

— Olá, gracinha — cumprimentou ao se separarem, endireitando o corpo e dando partida no carro. — Sentiu minha falta nessa última semana?

Mais do que gostaria de admitir.

— Claro que não. Você não é tudo isso, senhor Lay. — Baekhyun manteve a expressão séria até o momento em que Yixing encarou-o de soslaio, erguendo as sobrancelhas; então, sorriu. — Tá. Talvez um pouquinho. É sempre bom ter alguém para pagar as coisas caras que eu gosto de comer.

— Óbvio. Você é uma pessoa de gostos caros que merece ser mimada de todas as formas possíveis. — Era para ser uma provocação, mas ele tinha um sorriso honesto no rosto, como quem fala de um fato tão objetivo como o tempo, por exemplo, e Baekhyun se sentiu corar um pouco. — Hoje não iremos a nenhum lugar caro. Mas o mimo continua, prometo.

— Não ganho nem uma dica?

— Não.

— Nenhumazinha?

— Não.

— Nem se eu pagar com beijos?

— Hm... — Ele pareceu pensar, mordendo o lábio, e era injusto que um homem conseguisse ser tão sexy sem nem mesmo tentar. Baekhyun dividiu-se entre se sentir traído e seduzido. — Tentador. Muito tentador. Mas não, vou dispensar os beijos por enquanto.

Baekhyun se remexeu no banco, fingindo uma expressão indignada:

— O que é que pode ser melhor que os meus beijos?

— Não consigo pensar em muita coisa. — Novamente a maldita honestidade. Baekhyun quis matá-lo (de beijos). — Mas é que eu tenho uma coisa planejada e eu realmente não quero estragar a surpresa. Será que dá para ter paciência uma vez na vida?

— Ai... — Fez bico, mas endireitou-se na poltrona e estendeu a mão para ligar o rádio. — Tá. Vou ser um bom garoto e não perguntarei mais nada a respeito. Como foi sua semana no trabalho?

Yixing sorriu ao contar sobre suas peripécias no setor administrativo da construtora em que trabalhava, focando em todas as raivas sofridas por causa de Oh Sehun, seu colega de trabalho mais novo e um pouco inconseqüente. Escutá-lo reclamar, com a voz mansa que nunca subia de tom, sobre todo o estresse sofrido era engraçado, porque Baekhyun, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia imaginar um Yixing realmente bravo; era algo que, de tão estrangeiro, terminava por parecer cômico.

Yixing não era dado a grandes extremos de nada. Ambos se conheciam já fazia anos, embora o envolvimento romântico fosse bem mais recente — tinham feito faculdade de administração juntos, na mesma turma — e, durante todo aquele tempo, Baekhyun nunca vira o amigo se descontrolar por causa de nada, positivo ou negativo. Quando uma nota vinha muito mais alta do que o esperado, tudo o que ele oferecia era um sorriso; quando alguém dizia algo realmente irritante, a demonstração máxima era um franzir de sobrancelhas; quando estava triste, a boca se comprimia em uma linha fininha, sem que nenhum soluço escapasse. Muitos já tinham chamado Yixing de apático demais, alguns inclusive na cara dele, mas Baekhyun (e outros amigos em comum de ambos) sabiam que não era assim que funcionavam as coisas: Yixing sentia, sim, e bastante, mas não era lá uma das melhores pessoas para demonstrar.

Em troca, Baekhyun contou sobre a semana no próprio trabalho, poupando Yixing de detalhes inúteis como, por exemplo, o fato de que Chanyeol começara a chamá-lo de princesinha do Lay pelo motivo de que ele era um desgraçado sem coração e nem piedade, ou que todos no serviço pareciam saber que Baekhyun estava interessado em alguém e ficavam lhe enviando sorrisinhos pelos corredores. Ele sabia que o fato de ser bem relacionado com todo mundo no escritório teria conseqüências negativas alguma hora, mas não sabia que as coisas chegariam àquele grau. E, claro, Yixing realmente não precisava saber dessas coisas; por isso, focou-se nos novos projetos que a empresa estava desenvolvendo para serem colocados em prática no novo semestre e no fato de que o chefe o elogiara pela desenvoltura em uma das reuniões com alguns acionistas. Coisas pelas quais podia se gabar.

— Parabéns, gracinha — disse Yixing em resposta quando pararam em um sinal, curvando-se no banco para beijar Baekhyun nos lábios por um breve momento e se afastando para acariciá-lo na bochecha. — Eu sempre disse que você ia longe.

— B-bem, é só o começo. Ainda temos mais reuniões para fecharmos negócio.

— Tenho certeza que você vai se dar bem. Esses lábios aí têm talentos para muitas coisas além de beijar, eu sei.

Eles chupam um pau muito bem, também, ele quis responder, mas então Yixing sorriu aberto, a maldita covinha dando o ar da graça, Baekhyun se preparou para cometer um crime de amor.

Estava tão ferrado...

 

>><<

 

Quando Yixing estacionou no meio de uma rodovia deserta, Baekhyun pensou que talvez o amigo/ficante/futuro namorado (se Deus quisesse) estava ficando louco, mas não questionou quando foi chamado para sair do carro com uma piscadela. Sobre a luz do sol que começava a se pôr — tão brega fosse —, Yixing brilhava, e quando ele estendeu a mão para que Baekhyun a segurasse, foi obedecido quase que por um processo de hipnose.

Se Yixing já era lindo daquele jeito, com todas as roupas para ofuscarem, ele se sentia meio molinho só de imaginá-lo sem nada. Será que ficaria muito ruim pedi-lo para ser comido ali e agora? Era uma estrada deserta mesmo, e sempre tinha o carro para poder dar aquela cobertura...

— Quero te levar num lugar bonito aqui perto — disse Yixing, sorrindo. — Acho que você vai gostar. Vem?

 E Baekyun, que iria junto até se Yixing o chamasse para uma volta no inferno, não conseguiu dizer não; largou os pensamentos impuros para lá, apertou a mão do outro com força e se deixou ser levado. Andaram por alguns minutos, Yixing o conduzindo com bastante segurança pelo que Baekhyun julgava ser apenas um monte de mato — embora seu acompanhante jurasse que estavam seguindo uma trilha —, até chegarem à encosta de um penhasco.

Era um lugar bonito. Dali, até onde a vista alcançava, havia apenas planícies e florestas e um senso de se estar no topo do mundo, acentuado pelo modo como os raios do sol poente se espalhavam a partir do horizonte, pintando as nuvens de laranja, roxo e vermelho. Sem palavras por um instante, Baekhyun apenas encarou, embasbacado pela beleza da cena, ao mesmo tempo em que considerava quais as chances de ambos serem pegos se transassem com uma paisagem tão bonita como aquela de fundo. Quase nenhuma. Honestamente, parecia a chance perfeita...

— Então, eu te trouxe aqui por um motivo — começou Yixing, coçando a nuca, e Baekhyun acompanhou os músculos de seu braço flexionando com interesse. — Além de a paisagem ser bonita, claro. E de eu gostar da sua companhia. Enfim...

— Yixing, eu não mordo. — Hesitou antes de continuar: — Só se você pedir. Pode falar.

— É... — Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, mastigando-o entre os dentes, e passou a mão nos cabelos, empurrando o topete para trás. Estava fazendo de propósito? — A gente se conhece tem alguns anos e já tá saindo tem um tempo... — Puxou a frente da camiseta, balançando-a como quem tenta se refrescar, o primeiro botão abaixo da gola desabotoando-se no processo. Deus o ajudasse. —- Tá. Vou só dizer isso logo: você quer namorar comigo?

E, em defesa própria, Baekhyun jura, por todos os Deuses, de pés juntos, pela mãe, pelo pai e pelo irmão, que pensou em dizer sim e que mandou exatamente esse comando para o próprio cérebro. Contudo, a vida às vezes gostando de sacanear, tudo o que saiu da boca de um Baekhyun abobado foi:

— Nossa, você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero que você me coma.

Quando deu por si, já estava dito; as palavras não podiam ser tomadas de volta e, no sobressalto que se seguiu, Baekhyun quase caiu abismo abaixo (o que não seria tão ruim, dada a vontade de morrer que de repente se abatera sobre si), sendo salvo por um Yixing talvez um pouco vermelho demais no último segundo. Sem saber para onde olhar ou o que fazer, Baekhyun abraçou Yixing com força e escondeu a cara na curva de seu pescoço, bebendo do perfume que ele usava, algo que tinha passado a associar a conforto, e aproveitando-se da posição fechar os olhos e se arrepender de todas as escolhas de vida que o tinham levado para aquele exato momento.

— Bem. Eu definitivamente não estava esperando por essa — disse Yixing, a voz suave ao pé da orelha de Baekhyun, que, como se a vergonha anterior não tivesse sido suficiente, ainda teve que amargar a traição de seu próprio corpo, por onde uma onda de calor gostoso se espalhou, arrepiando consigo todos os seus pelos. — Acho que a minha resposta é sim então...?

— É, é, era sim desde o início — apressou-se Baekhyun a dizer, a voz abafada pela pele do outro. — Não sei se onde saiu isso. Desculpa. É sério. Eu... Não queria constranger você.

Silêncio.

— Ah. Isso quer dizer que você não quer que eu coma você? — Yixing parecia decepcionado. — Por que eu realmente queria. Tenho planejado, sabe. Mas se você não quer...

— É claro que eu quero! — Baekhyun endireitou o corpo, fez uma cara indignada, mas definitiva, decisiva e categoricamente  _não_ gritou; quem disser o contrário está mentindo. — Quer dizer... — Escondeu a cara no pescoço do outro novamente. — Ah. Quero morrer. Me joga logo desse penhasco para eu encontrar meu triste destino.

Yixing riu contra seu cabelo, o arzinho quente contra os fiozinhos da parte de cima da cabeça trazendo consigo outra onda de calor.

— Mas aí eu não vou poder transar com você, Baek, nem curtir o fato de que você aceitou ser meu namorado. Não tem graça assim. — Curvou-se para morder o lóbulo da orelha do outro, sentindo-o arrepiar no seu abraço. — Mas não acredito que tive todo o trabalho de te trazer em um lugar bonito desses sendo que a questão era muito mais simples do que eu achava. Era só você ter falado antes, Baek. Eu não sou maldoso de negar sexo a ninguém, principalmente um cara bonito como você.

— Mas é maldoso o suficiente para ficar me lembrando do que eu acabei de dizer!

— É que você fez a mais adorável das caras. Parecia que estava me pedindo um doce, mas na verdade o doce era você, e eu estou realmente com fome. Quando eu vou ter a chance de te comer?

— Para de fazer essas piadas! — Baekhyun socou-o no peito, sem força, e ao receber um riso em resposta, lançou-se na ponta dos pés para puxar Yixing para um beijo. Começou calminho e romântico, tal como aqueles que tinham trocado nos últimos encontros, mas logo evoluiu para uma sessão pesada de amassos, ali, bem no meio do nada, onde não havia camisinhas, nem lubrificante, nem uma cama, nem nada. Quando se separaram, Baekhyun sentia seus lábios formigarem. — Eu tinha pensado que a gente podia transar aqui com essa cena romântica para fazer a paisagem de fundo, mas acabei de perceber que é uma péssima ideia.

— Você é frequentemente dado a péssimas ideias. — Yixing beijou-o na ponta do nariz, sorrindo carinhosamente e parecendo muito fofo apesar dos cabelos desgrenhados, da blusa amassada e dos lábios inchados. Baekhyun definitivamente ia cometer um crime de amor e não haveria ninguém no mundo capaz de pará-lo. — Vamos pro carro. Não é muito melhor do que aqui, mas pelo menos dá para te sentar no banco bonitinho enquanto eu te pago um boquete.

Era uma imagem mental bem bonita; Baekhyun não se preocupou em disfarçar o efeito que ela teve sobre si.

— Mas eu achei que eu finalmente ia ser comido, Yixing.

— E você vai. — Ele sorriu para si, pegando-o pela mão para conduzi-lo pelo caminho de volta, e Baekhyun só foi, sentindo-se meio bobo, mas também muito feliz, a vergonha pelo que dissera mais cedo quase se dissipando em meio ao tesão que sentia. — Vou te comer direitinho. Mas como eu disse, você merece todos os mimos do mundo. Talvez eu te faça implorar um pouquinho, mas tenho certeza de que você não vai se incomodar.

Spoilers: Baekhyun realmente não se incomodou.

Nem um pouco.


End file.
